


neon on your skin

by lemonbreeze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Graffiti, Jisung has more, Jisung thinks he's slick, M/M, Renjun has a tongue piercing, Skateboarding, Underage Drinking, but not really, just one sip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbreeze/pseuds/lemonbreeze
Summary: It’s automatic: chasing highs & luminescent paints.It just happens that a genius skater with black piercings is the perfect canvas for Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	neon on your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/gifts).



> dearest nee, happy birthday to you. this fic is birthed solely because of one conversation we had about rensung. it’s not as fluffy as i think you like them … but I hope that they still brings you some joy !
> 
> Thank you to [rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingprince) and [tine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegotjamsdude/pseuds/wegotjamsdude) who betaed and listened to me ramble as I struggled to not drop it immediately after I wrote it >_<

Renjun licks his lips, his heart thundering in his chest but his hands are steady as they shake the can. His ring finger presses down onto the nozzle and from there on, it’s automatic. The motion is practiced, soothing the perpetual tingle in his hands. An otherworldly experience, almost like a possession. He doesn’t reject or feel the need to dictate its movement, for it is harmless. Well, other than its penchant for colour and its need to claim any barren surface devoid of colour – which is coincidentally illegal.

The gush of pink pleases him – practically music to his ears – besides the humming beside him. It’s lyrics to a 90s track that he can’t name and he files it for later, fixating on the clink of spray cans, the sound of liquid spraying out of the nozzle. Chemical fumes swamps him – drives him insane if he was not already on a high.

His style is characterised by technicolours, painting his canvas in a way you would think is photoshopped with inverse – light colours for shadow and dark colours for highlights – small acts of defiance to challenge the natural order of things. 

Another trait of his works is the singular line he takes for each colour – a challenge to himself. Life is like that after all, a line that gets all bendy and loops around, but it never breaks, unless you do. His wrist tilts up to connect the line to its starting point.

Someone taps at his shoulder urgently and it makes the line wonky. He finishes it before turning around to find Jisung. He’s always there, following Renjun around quietly with his jumpy eyes and inquisitive mind. His face scrunches up, but it's more anxious than adorable. His fingers are combing through his hair – ash gray highlighted with stripes of the rainbow. Renjun yearns to hold them, interlace with his long pretty fingers that constantly need to fiddle.

The world comes rushing back and he hears it – the blaring sirens that are too close for comfort. He curses as he picks up his skateboard and he jumps on it, kicking his right feet to push him away from the crime scene. He looks back to admire his work before he sees a glint of white on black, capped with neon laying on the floor and he panics. He has half a mind to turn back, to get rid of the evidence, but he knows he wouldn’t make it. Other than being a pessimist, he’s a realist afterall.

He also knows of wingless flight and the clash of plastic wheels against metal.

“Jisung! I forgot the cans!”

At his call, Jisung makes a sharp turn and speeds past him in a millisecond, not before making a finger gun. He pretends to get shot. Renjun continues looking back until he sees Jisung squat down on his skates and grabs three cans effortlessly. Renjun barely misses the crisscross of branches and leaves. 

Renjun makes a left turn into a narrow alley and shadows closes in, only the gliding of skates on asphalt and the echoes of winds to keep him company. A pair of yellow lighting smears out as he zooms past. He knows this route. He memorised all the possible escape routes and knows that it takes exactly 37 seconds to reach the end of the alley. Yet, he feels estranged. He supposes that it’s because Jisung isn’t skating ahead of him. He already misses the giggles the younger lets out when he skates – a symphony that he carries without knowing. Renjun bends his knees to ready himself and with a foot at the back of his board, he’s sent flying.

The thrill never dies, no matter how many times he does it – toeing in between the fine line of life and death – and he unclenches. The heart hammers out of his mouth regardless. He hears the clang of his wheels against metal and he bites into his cheek – iron overwhelming his senses. He holds his posture, the way Jisung does it. He could practically see him dancing behind his eyelids if he closed them, but rule number one is to keep them open. _Don’t be scared_ , a deep voice echoes in his head – a calming hand on Renjun’s shoulder.

He lands with a soft thud, more graceful than his previous act and from there on, it’s easy.

🛹

How it happens is a little crazy – not a miracle but close enough. No praying to shooting stars. No coin toss into the fountain of luck. Just a skater boy with eyes that carry a million stars, his body a temple for the universe.

It's not Renjun's usual scene but he finds himself at a skate park close to midnight anyways. His hands were wrinkly and moist from the condensation on the cans he held on to. The world is doomed but he believes that it’s not an excuse to be wasteful.

The skate park is at the far north of the local park, hidden behind rows of trees. The pathways are meandering, and he ambles forward, a skip in his step. One of the streetlamps flickers every so often, making the park more eerie than it should be. Renjun knows how it looks on the day.

There are curves against straight blocks of clean-cut lines. Coloured designs were spray painted all over the walls that were once grey, sometimes accompanied by accidental splatters. There are smiley faces with crosses for eyes and words littering the walls, the words discernible due to the unique font. He runs his hand across the slab of hard clay, rough and bumpy under his fingernails, only stopping when he finds a symbol – swirly lines at attempts at a flower. He supposes it’s grotesque how it has more teeth than petals, but it makes him nostalgic, happy even. Not his best work, but he remembers the thrills – something that comes with a virgin experience.

"Renjun- _ge_ ," Chenle waves from the bench he is sitting on, his skates rolling under his feet idly.

Renjun throws the green can at Chenle, who only grins at him and opens the can. White foam leaks out, the beer dripping down Chenle’s chin as he slurps it down. He burps loudly after, laughs reverberating octaves that would put a dolphin to shame.

"Stop making me your lackey.”

Chenle mimics him with a mocking tone. "Stop being _so_ stiff, _ge_ , it’s just easier cause you work at the convenience store. And you know you need to get out, socialise more."

"Excuses, excuses,” Renjun sighs. “It’s only convenient for you, not me.”

Chenle laughs and throws his head back – increasing Renjun’s urge to choke him because he’s so freaking loud. He gives Renjun a migraine on top of high blood pressure. Renjun is too young to die.

Chenle’s eyes shine with mirth. “Yet you came.”

It’s the truth. Chokeholds and Mandarin curses aside, he has a soft spot for Chenle ever since he took under his wing when they were the only Chinese kids in the neighbourhood.

Even at this timing, there are a handful of skaters somersaulting and gliding around, the very definition of free. Some of them have coloured hair, others hard to tell with the beanies despite the humid weather. Most of them are dressed in simple tees and sweatpants. 

A skater catches his eyes in particularly, not because of his skills but his clothes. He is dressed in a black shirt with neon green graphics, with ripped black jeans exposing his knees. His accessory of choice is a black cap with white fonts. A purple-blue gingham long sleeve that hugs his waist and they swish around elegantly as he glides up the concave walls. He jumps off a platform and he angles himself for a pole a distance away. He hovers in the air and time slows down. His skates quiver. Renjun thinks he wouldn’t make and cringes in anticipation for a crash. Instead the boy continues floating midair, his cap falling to reveal ash purple hair. Under the trick of light, Renjun sees wings spread out behind the boy.

Pretty skater runs his fingers through his purple locks as he regains his footing. He makes a wide turn, skidding to a stop a hair length away from Renjun. He swears he caught a glimpse of planets shimmering. His glistens with a sheen of sweat and he wipes them off, his fingers brushing past his ears – adorned with multiple earrings. Both of his lobes were pierced, a black cross and circle. His left helix is decorated with a small black hoop.

"Renjun, meet Jisung, Jisung meet Renjun!”

Jisung makes a shy wave and bows before turning back to Chenle, nerding out about some skate move. Renjun zones out. He cracks open his can and swallows a mouthful of beer.

Jisung is staring at him, his narrow eyes somehow looking innocent, pure even – a spotless black canvas. Renjun wipes his hands at the back of his jeans to soothe the tingles.

"Sorry I didn't get you any. Want some?” Renjun passes his can over and Jisung accepts with both hands. Renjun holds his cap for him when he takes a tiny sip, barely tilting the can. His face scrunches up, nostrils flaring up. 

“Oh shit, are you a minor?”

Jisung shakes his head in denial but a band of lilac pink has already tinted his cheek, exposing him. Renjun snatches back his bottle. If he gets arrested, it will not be because he fed a minor alcohol. When he takes a huge gulp, he pushes away the idea of indirect kisses.

"Kids these days are huge, damn! How tall are you anyway?”

“The last time I checked? 180.”

Renjun gapes at Jisung. He straightens up from his slouching position, as if waiting for Renjun to evaluate. He realised that Jisung is a head taller than him. He mumbles to himself in shock, “He’s a giant baby…”

Jisung’s eyes twitch, like a cat, and he catches the mumbles. “Baby? I’m only a year younger than Chenle, 3 months to be exact.”

Chenle throws his hand over Jisung’s shoulder, “Don’t let age fool you. Jisung here is a genius skater! He has won gold at a competition once!” Jisung flusters at his compliment, his limbs flying in a flurry and slaps over Chenle’s mouth before whining out protests and disagreements. He mumbles something before skating away, his hands running through his hair again. Chenle joins him.

“Wait! Your cap!”

“Hold on for me, will you?”

This time, when Jisung skates, Renjun stares and studies his form, hoping to collect more of the magic that lingers around him.

When Jisung flies off the top of the curve, his body and his board flips 360 degrees. Renjun feels his heart lurch forward – like he is jumping with him. It’s irrational because Jisung is _good_ from that measly few minutes Renjun has seen him. And yet, Renjun worries. There is an intrinsic need to take care of the younger. It's not love, a fondness that comes with looking at someone younger, reminiscing the youth he once had.

As he lands, his gaze shoots to the bench that Renjun is on. It is a look that says, “ _I did well right?”_ Renjun shots him a thumbs up. Jisung’s eyes disappear as he smiles before waving shyly before turning away to skate.

Renjun takes it upon himself to walk the kids home after they are done, first dropping off Chenle who stayed in the city centre. 

Jisung skates beside Renjun smoothly. He would have been able to overtake him easily but he doesn't, he slows down and back pedals when he’s far ahead. He flashes Renjun his heart shaped gummy smiles – all teeth and gums, before looking at the road ahead. Whenever their eyes meet, there are sparks, but they burn out as they light up.

 _Oh, he gets flustered when holding eye contact?_

Renjun somehow finds delight in that news and there’s an inner voice that coos in a sickeningly sweet tone. Jisung is quite a nervous kid despite his cool aura and dressing. Renjun relates and feels it in his bones, vibrating until it stretches out and engulfs him. He’s intrigued and he wants to learn about Jisung’s secrets – how he looks so cool even with anxiety crippling him. Don’t get him wrong, he isn’t looking to be relatable. There is just this basal curiosity, a need to learn more about the other.

Renjun is not an athletic person at all, but his gut feeling tells him that only on a skateboard, can he truly understand Mister Bad Boy Skater.

“Let me try?”

At that, the giant slows down and pedals towards his. His hands envelop Renjun’s hands, rambling on about how cool skating is and tips before he stops abruptly. His pointer fingers scratches his left ear shyly, playing with his hoop ring and he apologises for going off. 

Basic skating was easy, and Renjun kicks his right leg behind him, experiencing the blood rush that comes with velocity and screams into the dead of the night. Jisung places his hand behind him, pushing him forward. His hands were large and comforting on his back.

When he reaches Jisung’s place, he stands at the bottom of the steps and waits for him to head in. Jisung already unlocked his door. He pauses before twisting back to look at Renjun, then staring at the ground. He repeats for a few times.

Renjun waits.

“Will I see you again?” His voice is small.

Renjun hears him but he wants to be certain. “Come again?”

Jisung looks at Renjun properly. "I was trying to impress you but it didn't work?"

Renjun admits that he's slick, definitely better than the mess he was at his age, shoved so deep in the closet that he didn’t even dare to look at pretty boys he fancied.

"You're two years too young to woo me." Renjun flips him off, enjoying his kicked puppy look for a second before adding, “I’ll come hang out though. If you teach me how to skate?”

Jisung lights up before nodding enthusiastically.

🛹

Renjun blames it on the adrenaline high when he presses Jisung against a brick wall in some random alley tucked away. He interlaces their fingers together beside Jisung’s shoulder and he admires his work – soft pants and flushed cheeks even though they have not kissed yet. He thrives in the power that Jisung gives so easily and he runs his thumb over Jisung’s lower lips. 

Jisung’s eyes do not leave Renjun when he kisses his thumb softly and he opens his mouth, closing his lips around his fingers, so pliant for him and he feels his sanity drip away, so he pulls away. He tugs on Jisungs necklace to bring him down, muttering, “ _Baby_ ” before his lips are on Jisung's. 

_Finally_. 

It had been quite the challenge to paint Jisung in ways that did not involve touching him – dying his hair, painting his nails, doing his makeup. He supposes that he ended up touching him in some way or another. _Not like this_. Not Jisung moaning into his mouth and biting his lower lip until his chapped lips bleed. All Renjun tastes is metal and no, not from the ball that sits snugly on his tongue. It is bloody and filthy like all of his works.

Jisung free hand that moves all around his back, as if they are unsure where to be. Amidst liplocking and exchanging spit, Renjun shifts Jisung’s hand to his waist and gives them a squeeze to reassure him. They pause to catch a breather, but they don’t move away – their arms tangling together and their bodies flush. Warm air tingles Renjun’s nose right when he inhales, and he giggles. 

When he comes around, Jisung is staring at him fondly. The air is charged and this time, Renjun doesn’t have to ask – Jisung is a fast learner. They meet halfway – Renjun tiptoes while Jisung bends down. Renjun’s eyes flutter shut and their lips touch. Jisung presses his lips firmly together even when Renjun licks them. Instead, Jisung’s lips move on his and Renjun knows the exact expression on his face. He had painted him multiple times and sketched him even more – when the other was skating and he was busy studying. On times he doesn’t have paper on hand, he maps out the other with touch instead – pinching his mochi cheeks, running his pointer fingers over each of his piercing until he squirms. 

There was a devil grin on the younger’s face, inching more to a smirk. 

“What happened to making me wait for two years.”

“You little-” His retort was cut off when Jisung licks into his mouth and kisses Renjun at a infuriatingly slow pace before pulling away, their lips parting with a slick pop. Jisung learns way _too_ fast for his mental health.

🛹

The magic dwindles without his knowledge. Two years down the road, the thrills have dumb down but he longer needs them as a reason to feel things. 

He stays with Jisung. 

Nowadays, his heartbeats quietly, only speeding up under rare circumstances. When he nuzzles his face into the nap of Jisung’s neck, the painting completes. He steps away to admire it, but never too far. They are imprinted onto each other, luminescent colours that are invisible for those who do not know where to look.

Bonus:

Renjun finds it easy – waking up early, making breakfast and snuggling under his comforter after.

The weather is nice and sunny, but the air is cool. Renjun unlatches the lock and opens his window. He takes a deep breath of leafy freshness. The best part about his room on campus is that it faces away from all the buildings, giving him a nice view of trees and more greens from his window. It was quite a distance away from his faculty, but it was worth it. 

Jisung stirs beside him and buries his face under his Moomin plushie. Renjun peels it off, his chest filling with hearty laughter as the other snatches it back. He changes tactics and gives him a peck on his face. Jisung scrunches his face before pulling Renjun’s sleeves. Renjun boops his nose.

“Can’t we sleep a little more? It’s Sunday,” Jisung mumbles, eyes still glued together in his haze of sleepiness. His face is red with pillow creases and his blonde hair sticking everywhere. 

“Hmm, if you want to sleep, you should have gone back to your apartment.” Renjun gently caresses the pillow creases on his face until it reaches his ears, running over the shell of his ear. The number of piercings had increased over the years they have spent together – another lobe earring and one on his antihelix. They were bare now, the black earrings laying at his bedside table.

Jisung’s eyes shoot open and he pouts, “Are you chasing me out now?” He sits up, but not for long. He throws his body onto Renjun and he slides down until his fluffy lion’s mane is right under Renjun’s chin. It tickles until he stops, waiting patiently. Renjun kisses the crown of his head before hugging Jisung under his arms. He keens, playing with Renjun’s. He kisses the inked skin at the knuckle of his middle finger – one that he had gotten when he was drunk with Jaemin. _Thank god_ he walked away with a star on his middle finger, not a dragon on his shoulder. For someone who loves to paint, he doesn’t quite like ink on himself.

“I love your tattoo,” Jisung whispers. “Will you get one with me?”

Renjun’s breath gets caught in his chest and he finds an unpleasant sourness rising up his throat. The prospect of someone else painting Jisung's skin, especially permanently, rubs him wrong and it claws at him in disagreement. 

“I’ll learn how to do it,” Renjun shoots out, his voice colder than what he expected.

The pajamas-clad boy turns around and he climbs up Renjun’s and nuzzles their noses. Their foreheads rest against each other. 

Jisung is staring, his eyes wide and fully of worry. It makes Renjun want to shy away to maintain his image. He is always aloof, mysterious to some, but Jisung reads him like a book. Not just any book – a book that he studies religiously, carries around with him everywhere until the pages yellow.

Renjun closes in and their lips lock lazily. He’s not certain if it’s to comfort or to be comforted. The mixture of toothpaste mint and morning breath is strange, but he stays. 

“Jealous much,” Jisung smiles, his eyes disappearing. Those are his favourite expressions – his heart-shaped mouth, the pout of his lips and his nose scrunching up in disgust. He likes every side of him.

“Yeah, because I love you _so_ much.”

At that, Jisung sputters and buries his face into the mattress, rubbing his face against it as he screams. 

“What? You aren’t gonna say back?”

Jisung looks up at Renjun, the rim of his eyes is red and his lips pouting like a duck.

“I- ... I-,” he stammers. “What I feel for you can be summarised with Niki’s ‘I Like U’.”

Jisung could flirt all he wants but he gets so shy when they are intimate. It never gets old.

“Come on big baby, I want to hear you say it.”

“I-, Renjun I-, I love you too,” Jisung's face was flush. “I love you, yeah.” He nods to shake off his embarrassment, his bed hair swishing around. 

Renjun smacks his ass before slipping out of the bed.

“Okay, get up now! I made pancakes.”

Jisung jumps up off the bed and chases him around the house. “You should have said so sooner!”

**Author's Note:**

> somehow became entirely inspired by avril’s sk8ter boi … which is not shocking with how much i listened to her as a teen~
> 
> thinking about go era jisung .. god tier
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunkittycat) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lemonjun)


End file.
